Episode 8445 (11th August 2014)
Plot Ken worries how Peter will plead at his hearing. Having spent the night with Lloyd, Andrea tries to make peace with Jenna, but she’s hostile, especially when Lloyd suggests Andrea should move in. Kylie tries to make Max eat healthily but with little success. Ken meets with solictor Mr Khalil who tells him that he can't act for Peter unless instructed by him directly. Kirk works out ways to propose to Beth and hears from Sinead that she's had four disastrous proposals in the past. Neil approaches Andrea and Lloyd in the street and begs Andrea to give him another chance but she says no. Kirk tries to buy a fancy engagement ring from Barlow's Buys but can't find one to his taste. Eileen suggests to Lloyd that he get Andrea and Jenna together socially to try and make them get on. Peter asks Jim for more booze. He tells him he plans to plead guilty. Jim tries to talk him out of it. Gail agrees that Max can have an ice cream from Michael's van. Jenna is rude to Yasmeen when she tries to set up for a children's story session in Roy's Rolls. Ken visits Peter and is shocked to hear of his decision. Kirk shows Craig the heart-shaped ring he’s bought Beth. Being asked for suggestions for a low-key environment to make his proposal, Craig suggests the cafe. Jim lectures Peter on his plea, saying that he should be fighting to prove his innocence for Simon’s sake. Kylie is furious to see Max eating the ice cream and warns Michael away from him. Andrea is annoyed that Lloyd has booked a table for three at the bistro. Neil approaches Andrea again and begs for a talk. Gary’s concerned about the cheap building materials they’re using on Tyrone’s loft conversion but Todd tells him to shut up or he’ll lose his job. Ken arrives home with the news of Peter’s intention. In the prison, Peter is told it’s time to go to court… Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mr Khalil - Surinder Duhra *Neil Beckett - William Travis *Eugene Clelland - Fine Time Fontayne (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Highfield Prison - Cells and visiting room Notes *A Prison Officer is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jim urges Peter to fight to prove his innocence; Andrea tries to make peace with Jenna; and Gail and Michael try and help Kylie as she struggles with Max's behaviour. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,941,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2014 episodes